Brave Saga
by will-bringer
Summary: How many of the Yuusha series can you remember or know about? This is a tale where all the Braves will meet, thus Brave Saga.


Brave Saga. Sadly I can't really find a fic that actually incorporates every single one of the Brave series. Well it is quite understandable actually because other than Gaogaigar or maybe even J-Decker, there is pretty much an immense lack of interest on the rest of the older series. Hence in this fanfic I will attempt to include every one of the Braves ((having seen eight out of nine of the series.)) To note: Here each of the robots is called 'Braves', seeing 'Yuusha' actually mean 'brave warrior'. Plus if you guys don't know who the characters are, just trying to google them for their image.

* * *

><p>Brave Saga: The Braves once more.<p>

Parallel Worlds, amongst the countless different realities of the multi universe, it is a concept not a single person can normally perceive. To imagine a whole new reality different from ours as everyone everything has a role and each one they all have choices which they chose which destiny to follow.

Choices that are made will create a world. Choices that are not made will also create a world. In the unlimited number of worlds that is the multi verse there will always existed a world that one wished they had chosen but will never have. In other words, the ideal Parallel World. This is a story of the braves of the many worlds

Deep in the depths of space amongst the darkest corners of the cosmos, an invasion is taking place. Explosions from immense destructions flashed throughout the starless area ironically bringing light to the dark plane. As the countless debris of rock and metal spreads from the battlefield, sounds of telecommunications echoed through the vacuum of space in a form of radio static.

"Come in! Kaisers answer the call!"

"An unidentified energy is spotted and is increasing rapidly. We cannot calculate its value."

"Space rift stabilization is failing, a tear is immanent."

"There is no feedback from the Kaisers."

"An unidentified life form is emerging from the tear. Under the current situation we cannot determine the target's nature."

Then a robotic voice both young and confident spoke out to calm chaos, "This is Space Police personal Fighbird, I will be coming into contact will the target soon."

Having arrived at the war zone which is now complete ravaged and silent was a sleek robot mostly clad in blue and white armor but most striking was its crimson helmet decorated with golden protrusions and a white colored mask. Its breast plate is clearly a mass of red and yellow flames with a sun in the middle. This heroic humanoid Super Robot is Fighbird, the Brave of the Sun.

But as great as he is, Fighbird is completely at awe at the current site where a huge war took place now completely filled with the mechanical parts that used to be body parts from previous robot warriors and the floating rocky organic debris which is actually what is left of an entire planet. Weather for the sake of fill in the silence or otherwise, Fighbird began to murmur to himself as he scout the place, "What ... what in the name happened here?"

Scanning the area in surveying, a wreckage immediately amongst the chaos caught Fighbird's eye which in turn made him fly towards it propelling forward with his leg equipped rockets. The mass of parts is actually another fellow Brave, and was surprisingly still in one piece.

The details were amazingly noticeable despite its entire body having being devastated by scratches and burn marks not to mention having one of each arm and leg ripped off. It was a bulky white colored robot with a huge green eyed gold mane lion for its breast plate. Its helmet is also crimson red with gold protrusions and a white mask. Its squarish shoulder is decorated with a smaller red square and a blue colored wing stamped on it. This warrior's name is …

"King Exkaiser!" Fighbird reached out and catches the drifting Exkaiser in his arms.

"That voice ... are you Fighbird?" wheezing in static with a failing voice box King Exkaiser spoke painfully as he held his weak arm up wanting to confirm his rescuer's identity but was unable to see him with his almost blind green vision. Quick was Fighbird in grasping the veteran's battered hand worriedly he continues to asked, "King Exkaiser! Who did this?"

"I don't know ... but I can confirm that they are indeed beings of a very powerful existence." Exkaiser tries to explain the enemy's nature to Fighbird but was unable to clearly give anything specific.

"Enough talk we have to get you to …" but before Fighbird could continue. Suddenly from above a massive wave of aqua colored beam attacks shoots over both super robots attempting to destroy all the remaining debris along with the two Braves. But catching the surprise attack beforehand Fighbird fires his verneir thrusters at full burn spinning and twisting past all the beams while still holding onto Exkaiser.

Having successfully dodged the first wave, however Fighbird got careless and was not ready for the second wave which was suddenly fired from the opposite direction. Horridly with head on force the stream of immense light battered both Super Robots and separates King Exkaiser from Fighbird grasp.

"King Exkaiser!" Fighbird screamed helplessly has he once again reached out his hand for King Exkaiser but was again interrupted has the next volley of beams that rained down. While Fighbird was able to reflexively shield himself with his arms, King Exkaiser fell victim to the assault and is sent ablaze falling into the vast darkness of space.

Fighbird stood still unable to get pass the wall of light as Exkaiser disappeared into the abyss. Like a statue Fighbird's determination wavered but there were pause to the enemy's attacks as the next wave of heated particles hailed again. But this time, the attack met an unexpected foe. For blue was the color of this mysterious silhouette and it threw its body in blocking the beams deflecting some but getting burnt by the rest protecting Fighbird.

"Fighbird! You have to get away NOW!" A loud voice boomed snapping Fighbird out of his trance. As Fighbird turns to his savior, it was another hulking Super Robot. This time clad in blue armor and decorated in gold. This Brave's bears a giant dragon maul of gold teeth upon his chest and is holds the title 'Saint of Braves'. FighBird knows this warrior as he looks up to his backpack of light color wings and a pair of blue colored mounted cannons.

"Baan Gaan!" Fighbird loudly calls the Saint of Brave's name in amazement but then squinted as he braced again from the next volley of beams. Still once again they were blocked and deflect by Baan Gaan's protective armor effortlessly. Slightly charred but still functioning, Baan Gaan hurriedly ordered Fighbird without turning. "Leave this one to me! Evacuate this place now!"

"But …" Fighbird was about to refuse and join the fight but was cut short when Baan Gaan explained further, "Earth is in danger, Fighbird you have to hurry back now!"

"... I understand." Fighbird complied with Baan Gaan and fires his rockets to the maximum leaving the area. Being unable to help a fellow Brave under fire and losing another to the enemy left Fighbird at a rather unsavory position but he knows his duty as a Space Police personal and left the war zone as he contacts his teammates. "Thunder Baron! Guardian! Change of plans, we are heading to earth now!"

* * *

><p>Alone and with the surrounding debris now reduced to tiny bits of their former sizes now which floods the battlefield, Baan Gaan holds his ground against his unknown foe who still remains hidden in the dark of space. It was without warning the Brave's foe mocked in a wretched male tone, "I'd say that is to be expected from the Saint of Braves to say the least."<p>

"Who are you?" Baan Gaan shouted in return but not making a move.

"I don't really like that attitude of yours there, where are your manners?" spoken in a whisper and to be able hear it so clearly from rear made Baan Gaan quickly jumped forward before flipping back to face his opponent. As light falls with whatever the illumination the remaining from the glimmering stars in space could muster, the enemy's appearance slowly reveals itself.

The enemy was tall, taller than the Baan Gaan himself. It was deep aqua colored thin ghastly humanoid figure with green bandages wrapped around its entire body. Its face looked like it dons a blue Egyptian mask which is broken on the top left with two horns sticking to the sides and its mouth visible. But the most striking feature is the two huge simmering gold scythes which hangs off the back of this creature.

"I am the Garm the ripper, I hope you don't forget it on your way down Mr. Saint of Braves." A grin and a scoff the mysterious enemy gladly introduced himself as he holds out a fist to Baan Gaan, long were his fingers with even longer violet colored finger nails. As Garm lifts his fingers one by one to an open palm, he reveals a small glowing aqua colored energy orb.

Baan Gaan recognizes the energy signature and attempts to strike first as he opens his dragon maul on his crest. Heat and light charged into the Saint of Braves faster than what his opponent was attempting to do then loudly the Super Robot roared, "DRAGON BUSTER!"

Straight and true, a giant fire ball burst through the distance between Baan Gaan and his opponent. However a glee with a wild grin the creature vaporized itself before the attack could connect. Surprised and bewildered at enemy's feat which was only a split second made it long enough to not notice Garm reappear behind the Brave again.

As a maneuver used before, Baan Gaan manages to recognize it and tries to escape as he climbs upwards by firing his thrusters. To Garm's amusement however, he begins his attack by just lightly blowing on the orb making it disperse into little light particles which began to stop in mid space floating, then violently the particles expanded and began firing themselves at the Brave as a swarm of aqua colored laser beams.

Storm blazed the rain of destruction swallowed Baan Gaan drowning him in a wave of light from his back before exploding in a spectacular burst of fire and smoke. Upon watching the combustion, with a madden expression Garm snickered but suddenly went bitter when he felt the change in gust.

Out flew Baan Gaan in a counterattack bursting from the smoke with his brandished twin lance of golden edges and red handle. Vertically down the Brave swiped his blade into the skull of Garm, but only to have him burst into vapor once again evading the super robot's sure-kill attack.

"Ho,ho … is that all you got? From the warrior known as the Saint of Brave, this is indeed laughable." gloated the mysterious Garm as he once again materializes in his uneven standoff between the Brave who is completely charred and having most of his body parts partially battered. A soft voice released by Baan Gaan as he reminisce the endless courage given by his human partner, "Shunpei".

* * *

><p>Through the vast vacuum of space to the planet we called home, Earth. On the small secluded neighborhood of the continent Japan walks a boy whose age is at a mere primary schooler. Dark brownish messy hair with fair skin, he is dressed in a white shorts, a red rolled selves jacket over a white tight shirt which with a light blue stream cross his lower abdomen. This boy is the partner of Baan Gaan, Serizawa Shunpei.<p>

"Huh? Baan?" Shunpei squeaked as he darts his head around, feeling like he was being called for, when suddenly. Red flames of immense heat started erupting around the boy almost burning him if did not fell back from the surprise. While on the concrete floor scared and confused, Shunpei continued in asking. "What is this?"

The crimson flames danced erratically before spiraling into multiple groups of smaller fires. Each one began taking features of feral humanoid bird monsters of red feathers and orange skin. As their green glowing eyes are set on Shunpei, they began to chant out in a spine chilling shriek. "We have to weaken the bonds between the Saint of Braves and his contracted."

"A nuisance … a nuisance … a nuisance … A NUISANCE!" the bird monsters began chanting over and over as they creep closer and closer surrounding the boy on all sides.

"Don't come near me!" Shunpei angrily stated before quickly picking himself off the ground and putting his back to the closest stone wall. With no where escape, no help to be seen and being completely surrounded by the monsters, the boy's only option was to scream for help.

"BAAAAAN!"

A deep breath before shouting the name, Shunpei voice hollered across the streets echoing through the narrow alleys. But the cries for help were all for naught as it was not long before the voice of the child trailed off and silence took its place.

* * *

><p>Back in space millions of miles from earth, sparks the screams of Shunpei in the circuits of a now fighting Baan Gaan. His focus lost, the Brave quickly turned his view to earth's direction before call out in question, "Shunpei?"<p>

"Running all over the place, AN EYESORE!" snarled Garm who is completely focused in destroying the super robot now summons up to four orbs this time three times as large on all four sides of Baan Gaan complete catching him off guard and before the Brave could act, this time without mercy the volley of beams strikes.

"HUUUUAAAAARGH!" Hearing the bloodcurdling cries from behind, the escaping Fighbird at a distance finally worriedly looks back on Baan Gaan. It was a view that might haunt him for limb by limb, piece by piece, Baan Gaan is dismantled by the beams of light making Fighbird screamed for his comrade, "BAAN GAAN!"

"Fighbird ... hurry ... to earth.",

With the last words to Fighbird, the Saint of Brave's functions finally ceased. As his remains floats still in the emptiness of space as from afar another mysterious shadow looks on with glee before preaching in an assuring tone. "This is good, even if they are Braves, all we have to do is break their bonds and their reduced to nothing."

For the 21 century.


End file.
